


Cold Hands

by BlunderGod (PompousPickle)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Lesbian OTP, F/F, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/BlunderGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie takes Frost on their first date. Frost tries hard not to be charmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Cassie/Frost; first date" by Chef-Tonberry

To be honest, Cassie expected Frost be wearing significantly more flannel when she picked her up from the Cage Penthouse. She raised her eyebrows and looked the young woman over, taking in the sight. She looked great, if Cassie was being honest with herself. “Nice vest.”

“No one asked you, Cage.” Frost didn’t miss a beat, holding out her hand for Cassie to take.

Cassie simply shrugged as she slid her hand into Frost’s. “Okay. Fine. Act like you didn’t take three hours picking that outfit out.”

“Who told you that?!” Frost’s words came out in a hiss. Earlier that day, there had been a rampage all over the Lin Kuei Temple over her shirt-and-vest combo. Frost tore her closet apart in frustration. Two of her clansmen nearly died when they tried to give her opinions.

Cassie just snorted out with some amusement. The whole thing was a bit laughable, honestly. A few months ago, she would have never believed that she would be stepping out of her house a skirt, hand-in-hand with a Lin Kuei assassin.

But here she was, a few awkward fights and one “I’m sorry I tried to kill you” gift later. Cassie looked back at the house quickly. She could see four silhouettes peering through a window on the penthouse floor of the apartment complex. Johnny and the members of her team, now pressed against the glass and waiting for her to get in her car.  The young woman rolled her eyes and casually flicked them off as they moved towards the parking lot.

When the two reached Cassie’s car, Frost waved off her ride- another Lin Kuei in a rental car. “What, you don’t have a driver’s license?” Cassie said it completely in jest, but wasn’t at all surprised when Frost shot her a glare.

“The Grandmaster has more important things to focus on than setting up a driving school.” Frost’s voice was laced with short patience and irritation. The other woman let out a small chuckle, as though Frost had said some kind of joke.  The Lin Kuei couldn’t help but smile, feeling as though maybe this date wasn’t a total wash after all. She climbed into the passenger seat of Cassie’s car and leaned back into the seat, trying not to let her nerves show.

“You should give it a try sometime.” Cassie just shrugged and put the car into drive. “The only thing better than driving fast is knocking some idiot’s nuts in. Which, speaking of, you’re going to love what I’ve picked out for us.” With that, she slammed her foot on the accelerator and let the car rip through the city and towards their destination.

\---

They stopped in front of a gigantic building, blaring with bright neon lights all over it. Before Frost could ask where they were and what they were doing there, Cassie threw her keys to the valet and pulled out a pack of gum. She held it out for Frost to take a piece, but the other woman made a face. “Save it, Cage. I don’t chew that junk.”

Cassie shrugged and took a piece and stuck it in her mouth. She chewed on it for a second before grabbing two pieces of paper hidden in the package. “Fine. Or you could ruin my attempt at being smooth.” She blew a small bubble before handing one of the tickets over to Frost, who immediately looked it over.

“You took me to a hockey game?” Frost looked over the ticket and stared at the door to the arena. Throngs of people were beginning to enter, dressed in team colors and covered in gear. The Lin Kuei rose and eyebrow before snorting out a laugh. “You had the gall to take a _cryomancer_ to see an ice sport? You have guts, Cassandra Cage.” 

“Uh-huh.” Cassie wasn’t having any of her lip, to be honest. She simply grabbed the girl by the wrist and began to pull her inside. “You’ve never seen a live game, admit it.” Cassie would have been surprised if her attention-span were even long enough to watch a sports game at _all_. But at least Frost knew hockey was played on ice. It was a start.

Frost rolled her eyes but let the other girl drag her along. She had to admit, she was new to the atmosphere. It was chilly in the building; compared to the rest of Los Angeles, it was nice. The crowds were loud, but jovial and full of energy. It reminded her a bit of the underground fight clubs she attended. Only this was bigger, more legal, and she had a cute girl on the other end of her arm, instead of the other end of the ring.

Frost glanced down at Cassie’s hand around her wrist and smiled. But the grin was quick to disappear as soon as the Cage turned around to look at her. “Yo, you want a pretzel or something before we sit down?”

Suddenly self-conscious about the whole thing, she pulled her arm away and sneered for a moment. However, she paused right as the two walked past a hot dog stand. She stopped for only a second, but Cassie smiled and understood perfectly.  She bought two hot dogs and a glass of beer, handing one of the dogs off to the shorter girl next to her.

Frost couldn’t help but stare at Cassie as they got their condiments. She was attractive. Frustratingly so, at times. And she was often self-assured to the point of flippancy. But she definitely had a level of generosity and consideration that went deeper than what Frost had expected. Cassie smirked as soon as she caught Frost looking at her. “Let’s go get our seats.”

\---

The seats weren’t front and center against the glass, surprisingly enough.  Frost would have expected celebrity treatment. But as it turns out, Cassie had more humility than her father. Frost slid into her seat and took a bite of her hot dog. Through her chewing, she hummed. “I’m not worth splurging for the VIP box?”

“Thought I’d wait for the second date.” The two exchanged subtle smiles before settling into their seats more comfortably. She moved her arm slightly towards Frost, who in turn bumped shoulders against her. It was a small movement, but an affectionate one nonetheless.

Cassie handed her glass of beer over to Frost, who took a sip wordlessly and made a face. Cassie shrugged, knowing full well that it wasn’t for everyone.  Besides, it was barely chilled when the hot dog seller had given it to her. “It’s an acquired taste?” she offered as Frost handed the cup back.

The beer was significantly colder when she got the glass back. She hummed to herself in amusement. Seems like cryomancy had its perks. “I heard you Americans like their beer cold,” Frost added with a small shrug. “Don’t thank me.”

“Wasn’t going to.” Cassie was just the smallest bit impressed; she had to admit, taking a sip. “We’re rooting for the blue guys, by the way,” she then added, nodding towards the game as the players began to fill the rink. The sound was deafening, between the crowd and the announcers. It drowned out any real attempt at conversation between the two. But while Cassie could still feel the young woman’s shoulder against hers. And that was okay too.

\---

Frost was, unsurprisingly, a natural hockey fan. She cheered and jeered with the best of them. Cassie liked to think of herself as having some creative curse words up her sleeve. But Frost proved herself to be a true _artist_ at coming up with new and exciting things to call people. Cassie couldn’t help but grin, simply glad that she did a good job picking out a first date.

“Are you fucking _blind,_ you absolute piece of goose shit?!”

Cassie let out a loud laugh and nudged Frost in the shoulder. The other woman looked over at her and let out a harsh “ _What_? That call was bullshit.”

“You’re right. It was.” Cassie simply shrugged. She couldn’t explain why she found the Lin Kuei’s biting personality so charming. She knew there was more to the girl than raw anger, even if it took a while to get past. It kept Cassie on her toes.

Frost didn’t say anything in return. Instead, she nudged Cassie back. The two looked at each other for a long moment, admiring the way each other looked like this: relaxed and smiling and at ease with each other. However, with the sound of the buzzer, the moment was shattered and the two turned their attention back to the game.

\---

The car ride back had been mostly chatter about the game, both girls trying to get their hearing back and their voices down to normal levels. Cassie was bummed that her team had lost, and Frost was already talking about plans on making a Lin Kuei hockey team. It was getting late, but not late enough that anyone would start asking questions. The last thing Cassie needed was any of her friends- or worse, her dad- teasing her.

They pulled in front of the luxury apartments, where Frost’s ride was already waiting for her. Cassie couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that the Lin Kuei chauffeur was so timely. She had at the very least hoped that Frost could come into the apartment while they waited for him to show up.

However, Frost lingered before getting out of the car. She had to bite her tongue from saying something obvious like “that was fun” or “we’re back already”. Instead, she just took a small breath and turned her attention back to Cassie. She never had let anything stop her from getting her way in the past. Why change now?

She moved in towards Cassie, across the center console of the car. Her eyes asked a simple question, her lips furrowed in both anxiousness and anticipation. She could just feel Cassie’s head become closer to hers, a small smirk forming on her lips. “Dad told me to never kiss on the first date,” she mumbled.

“You always listen to what your daddy tells you?” Her voice was an unintentional hiss.

“Only when he’s probably rigged my car with hidden cameras.” Cassie shrugged and pulled back, pulling her car around towards the parking lot before either of them could say anything else. She whipped into a parking space and threw her car door open. “Come on.” She motioned for Frost to follow her.

Frost climbed from the car and shut the car door with conviction, following Cassie around to the back of the building. She led the other woman through a back door and into an elevator. “What are you playing at, Cage?”

“Calm down. Just want to show you something before you leave. Your ride is probably sleeping off jet-lag in his car or something. Let him rest.”

Before Frost could argue that they used portals to travel, and therefore didn’t experience jet-lag, the elevator hit the top floor. Cassie swiftly grabbed the Lin Kuei around her wrist and dragged her around a sharp right-hand corner, into a staircase. Frost barely had time to complain about the short climb up the stairs before they were on the roof.

The sky was clear and crisp with the late-winter air. It felt good, Frost decided, if not as cold as home. There weren’t any stars in the sky, thanks to the city lights. She looked over at Cassie, deciding to one day show her the stars in the mountains of the Lin Kuei temple. The view here couldn’t hold a candle to the sky out there. Still, there was something to be said about the scenery, with the city stretching out for ages, shining like an ocean of light miles below the two girls.

“No cameras up here,” Cassie finally said, breaking the silent awe. “Probably, anyway.” The youngest Cage never came across as a romantic. That much she knew. And she had no illusions about Frost’s sense of romance either. Still, she couldn’t help herself as she moved closer to the cryomancer. And she felt a small pulse of anxiousness as Frost moved closer.

“I think we can take that chance,” Frost finally concluded, grabbing Cassie’s head and pulling her in for a tentative kiss. It was gentle, a small thing. Cassie expected the other woman’s lips to be colder, and Frost expected Cassie to be more forceful. But despite the failed expectations, it left both girls with a small smile on their face. Their minds raced, trying to figure out where to go from there. Frost had never had a girlfriend, or anything much more than rivals or victims. Cassie didn’t know where Frost wanted to take this.

But that was a conversation for another day, they both silently decided. “Gonna help me wake my ride up?” Frost finally asked, wanting to change the subject but not necessarily wanting to leave. Still, people were probably beginning to wonder where they were.

It felt weird, reaching out for Cassie as they walked back down the stairs.  Not at all like it did when they were holding hands on the way to the car. This time felt real, strange, and full of expectations. Frost didn’t know how to handle it, wasn’t sure she _wanted_ to handle it.

But she didn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send a request you can always find me at blundergod.tumblr.com! <3


End file.
